


One-Eighty By Summer

by amadeuplove



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Klaine friendship, M/M, oc!blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeuplove/pseuds/amadeuplove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and Kurt has yet to experience anything sexual in the way that he'd like to. Blaine and Kurt are just friends, and at a party, Kurt is determined to live up his senior year before high school's all over. Lessons are learned, mistakes are made, and for curious cats, it ends in fluff. (Kurt and Blaine are the same age in this AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Eighty By Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last March in 2011, but I'm just posting a few of my older works on here for fun. There is an entire 'verse built off this fic that can be found [here on LJ](http://grot21c.livejournal.com/profile) if anyone's interested.

The last two years at McKinley had treated Blaine rather well. After his first few weeks, he'd managed to make friends on the soccer team after joining for their spring season, and he even found a passion for film by joining the AV club when Lauren told him they would spend a week watching screwball comedies followed by a week of film noir. Simply said, Blaine was hooked.

Kurt on the other hand, even though he gained a new companion at McKinley, that was all Blaine had become--a companion. While Blaine was busy studying film and writing ridiculous crime-drama scripts that Kurt would later have to edit, Kurt distracted himself with singing and of course fashion. It looked like he'd just be that famous fashion designer that was still a bachelor at 35.

It wasn't even that they hadn't tried romancing each other sometimes. Blaine would treat Kurt to the movies, and Kurt would still drag Blaine to the mall to find him better clothes. They even joked about having sex in front of Finn sometimes just to be funny.

_"Can't wait 'til you get over to sex me up, baby. We're going to get so turned-on watching The Dark Knight. Can't wait--What? Oh, yeah. Rachel said she'd be coming over, too. See you in thirty."_

Surprisingly, Kurt was okay with just friendship. Sure, he still had _those_ feelings for Blaine, but after many late night talks and heart-breaking realizations, his feelings had minimized themselves to only coming back out around the holidays. He decided having a best friend in high school was more important than having a boyfriend, anyway. He could wait until college.

However, that was until Blaine made-out with Sam on a dare at a party junior year. It was also until Blaine started seeing a kid on his soccer team for a few weeks at the beginning of senior year before the guy had to switch schools because his mom got a job in a different state. Why the hell was Blaine getting all the action and not Kurt? Blaine used to always hint that he liked Kurt but just wasn't ready for anything serious, so why did he have to be a dick and see another guy? Or make-out with Sam? Kurt was still jealous about that.

So, now that it was the end of senior year, Kurt would be damned if he left high school without the slightest idea of how to stick his tongue down another guy's throat. It just wasn't an option to be ignored. 

As much as it hurt him, Kurt still had feelings for Blaine, but he wouldn't dare act on them at least until he was drunk enough tonight, right? Kurt Hummel was going to drink for the first time since freshman year and like it, dammit. Consequences be damned. Damn everything. He wanted some new experiences.  
\----  
Blaine had offered to drive since Kurt had previously told him that he planned to get obliterated at the party. There was a free keg and Kurt had gotten Puck to score him a fifth of vodka from his shady friends that were old enough to buy alcohol. Kurt didn't tell Blaine the rest of his plan that ideally had much to do with Blaine naked on a random bed, but he made sure that if all else failed, he'd have a ride home from him.

Kurt was wearing a plain white T-Shirt under a red cardigan, trying to seem fashionable yet subtle in his pursuit to be sexy tonight. Blaine stuck to his favorite form-fitting green hoodie and slim dark jeans. They accidentally looked like Christmas. Reason #2 that Kurt had to get intoxicated tonight.  
Reason #3 was that Blaine's body was showing itself off way too well for Kurt to handle it.

"So, does your dad know that our 'sleepover' at my house will consist of you getting completely trashed? I don't know if this is such a good idea, Kurt. Chelsea may be pretty cool, but her parties are known for getting the cops called on them. Do you really want an MIP?"

Kurt leaned back on Blaine's leather car seat, putting his feet on the dashboard to relax and rolled his eyes at Blaine. "Oh, please, it'll be fine. There's going to be like thirty people there tops and Tina said she might even come with Mike. It's a pretty exclusive art-kid party, and I had to ask Chelsea if I could bring you. She secretly wants me, so she said yes."

Blaine laughed a little after telling Kurt to put his feet off the dashboard. "Does she know you're gay?"

"Blaine, the entire school thinks we're dating."

"Yeah, why do they even think that? It's been two years since we came back from Dalton."

Kurt looked out the window, silently trying to remember the boys from Dalton. Kurt sometimes missed the feelings he had for Blaine there--the hopeful, innocent, and longing days. Why didn't Blaine ever suggest making-out even _one_ time?  
He tried to hide his annoyed glare. "Yeah, I don't know either."

 _If only Finn hadn't started treating you like a brother and dad hadn't clung onto you to understand me, then maybe you'd freaking know why, you clueless friend-of-the-family jerk._  
\----

Not many cars were parked in front of the house when they got there, but by now, both boys knew it just meant that the kids at their school had gotten smarter and had parked in various places around the subdivision. Walking a block or two was a lot better than having twenty cars parked suspiciously around the obvious party house.

It was cold for a night in May, so Blaine and Kurt walked closely together as they neared the corner to Chelsea's house. Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's arm, always appreciating the shorter boy's constant warmth. It was a normal walk to a friends house, but Kurt still hoped by morning something would be changed between them for the better. Of course, this thought was a reoccurring Hummel hope.

When they got inside, Blaine decided to go straight to the keg, saying he'd stop drinking at ten to be able to drive home by 1 o'clock if he needed to. Kurt decided to go find pop in the kitchen to mix with his vodka. He went over to the fridge to find Diet Coke® only to find a cute boy sticking out of the fridge instead.

"Hey, is there anything good in there?" Kurt asked, voice slightly more enthusiastic than it had been earlier with Blaine.

A dark-brown haired boy with thick-rimmed glasses leaned up from the fridge to glance over at Kurt. He had a nice smile. "Depends what you're looking for."

Kurt smiled, leaning over the fridge, purposely standing close to the tall boy in flannel plaid just to seem friendly. "I need a chaser for my vodka. Any suggestions? I'm new to this."

The kid stood up after grabbing a two-liter of Cherry Coke® and handed it over to Kurt. "Here, this should do. You're Kurt, right? I think I've seen you in the art room when I go to the dark room to develop photos for Gardner's class."

Kurt tilted his head to the side and felt flattered that here was a cute boy that knew his name and apparently his location in school for half the day. How interestingly interesting.  
"Yes! That'd be me. I-I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm afraid I don't know you, sorry."

The boy grinned a little, going over to the kitchen counter to pour his own drink. "I'm Kyle, but you're welcome to keep me nameless if that's what you want."

Kurt blushed a little and shook his head, feeling bad for not knowing the boy's name. "No! Kyle's great. Ha, we both have K-names... So, um, are you enjoying yourself so far tonight, Kyle?"

"I don't know. Maybe now I am."  
\----

Blaine found himself from eight to eleven talking to some drunk guys on the football team that were telling him about the one week where they had to join New Directions before their championship game. It was fun talking to new people, especially when they were happy drunks and were more than willing to tell Blaine how "awesome you are at singing, dude. You made me cry with that one song you did with that weird loud girl at the goodbye assembly last week."  
He decided a second beer was all he needed to enjoy himself at this party, having fun with people he'd probably never see again after graduation. But when he looked at the time, he realized he hadn't talked to Kurt in over three hours, which was definitely odd for Kurt not to have gotten bored already.

It took Blaine a good five minutes to search for Kurt around the growing number of people in the house. He finally found him on the couch, sitting too close for comfort with a guy Blaine had never seen before.  
"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Blaine said, walking over to the two, standing in front of the couch.

The other guy, Kyle, looked up at Blaine and smiled lightly. "Hi, I'm Kyle."

Blaine just nodded his head in acknowledgment of Kyle, not even pretending to act friendly. He was buzzed, he figured, so he could pretend to act drunker if he needed to excuse his rudeness later. He turned his head to Kurt, "Kurt, hey."

Kurt looked up from his phone and laughed loudly, scaring both of the boys in his close proximity. "Blllaaaiiine! I was just about to text you something hil _arious_ , I'm sooo glad you're here!"  
Kurt scooted closer to Kyle, which basically meant he was almost sitting on top of him and put his hand on the back of Kyle's neck to hold himself up. "Blaaiine, this is Kyle. He's greayyyt. We have so much in common and he's my new best friend. Isn't that _awesome?_ "

Kurt had succeeded in looking and acting obliterated, Blaine thought. But now it was time to go home.

Blaine smiled, regardless of his new urge to rip Kurt away from this random guy. "Hey, Kurt, I think we should head out. My mom will get mad if we wake her up passed midnight, you know how she gets..."

Kurt laid his head down on Kyle's shoulder, causing the other boy to smirk and wrap a loose arm around Kurt's waist. "I don't wanna go, Blaine. One more hour, pretty please? Tell your mom I'lla love her and will hug her in the great morning. I'm having too much fun. This is Kyle, have you met him?"

Blaine would later feel ashamed for letting his ~~jealousy~~ anger get the best of him, but in the moment, he just wanted Kurt to stop hanging off of some random hipster guy and to come home with him.  
But he said "fine" and then walked off to drink more. _What kind of name is "Kyle" anyway? Four-letter K names are officially annoying jerks._

When Blaine stormed off, Kurt just giggled in Kyle's ear and asked him why he thought Blaine was so upset. Kyle just turned his head into Kurt's to face him and smiled with heavy eyes. "I don't know, but do you want to go upstairs?"

Kurt was pretty sure that he broke a world record from how fast his heart rate went from pretty normal to holy-shit-I-feel-the-blood-rushing-in-my-ears. Was he ready? Did he want to? Did Kyle want to have sex with him or just make-out? Maybe Kurt could get away with just making-out. He wanted to do that, but he wasn't ready for sex. He was saving that for Bl--No.  
He didn't care anymore. Blaine had his chance every single day for almost two and a half years and he hadn't tried a thing. This kid was decent-looking, dressed better than Blaine (even if he was trying a bit too hard), and he was currently giving Kurt more attention than Blaine ever had.  
Fuck it. Why not?

As soon as Kurt nodded shyly, the two slowly got off the couch, Kyle grabbing Kurt's hand as they made their way through the crowd of people inconveniently blocking the kitchen and hallway. There was enough going on for no one to really notice two boys making their way up the stairs.

Kyle opened the door to a random room and pulled Kurt inside. When he shut the door, he turned around to kiss him, causing the hesitant boy to freeze for a moment.

"What?" Kyle smiled, pressing himself close to Kurt's body.

Kurt's voice became a lot softer than he had intended it to, "Nothing. That was just neat." He bit his lip and sat down on the bed with Kyle, feeling like he wanted to giggle, but swallowed the feeling down.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Kurt nodded slightly, feeling his head spinning, but it only encouraged the rest of his brain to act however it wanted to right now without any feelings of consequence.

"Yes, but...not in a bedroom like this. Sorry, I'm really lame."

Kyle smiled a little more and put a hand on Kurt's side. "Hey, that's alright. Everyone's got to learn at some point. We'll practice."

Kurt snapped his head to look at him, staring at him with large, intoxicated blue eyes. _How did he knowww that's what I wanted?_

He scooted up the bed and laid down, laughing when Kyle got on top of him.  
"What's so funny?" Kyle smirked, taking his glasses off and putting them over on the night stand.

Kurt just shook his head and sat up so their faces would be less than a few inches apart. "Nothing. This is just sort of funny. I'm not used to...this." He bit his lip as he watched the look in the boy's eyes change from curiosity to something darker. 

He kissed Kurt heavily on the lips, pressing up against him to the point that it took less energy for Kurt to just lay down on the bed, letting Kyle wrap Kurt's legs around his waist and press down on him.

A soft moan escaped Kurt's lips, his eyes falling shut as he let the boy on top of him grind his hips down, his head falling into the crook of Kurt's neck to start sucking on a delicate patch of skin.  
Kurt tilted his head to give him better access and wrapped his fingers in the other boy's curls. For a moment, it felt like Blaine's hair. For a moment, he pretended it was Blaine that was grinding down on him, telling him how hot and pretty he was, and wishing so hard that this boy could be Blaine instead. But then he knew it wasn't fair to either Blaine or Kyle to pretend otherwise.

Eventually, Kurt's drunk reasoning skills had convinced him to kneel off the bed in front of the other boy's feet, willing to suck him off.  
He had less than a month left in school, and Kurt doubted Kyle would tell many people, assuming he'd tell anyone at all. Even though McKinley had adopted a zero-tolerance for bullying policy after New Directions and Kurt had protested for one at the end of his sophomore year, it still didn't mean that all the students supported it.  
Kurt was pretty sure not many people would find out, so his first blow-job tale wouldn't matter that much.  
He didn't feel like it mattered right now that he was still very drunk and didn't know Kyle. He surprised himself when he let his mouth wrap around the other boy's dick, feeling it harden a little more in his mouth as he sucked on it for awhile. 

But Kurt was still drunk. He had many questions.  
He pulled his mouth off Kyle's dick to look up at him, "Is this alright? What should I be doing differently? I'm really drunk, I'm really sorry. Just tell me what to do."

Kurt felt a hand on the back of his hair pushing his face back down towards Kyle's dick. "You're doing great, just please, keep going."

Kurt complied, but he couldn't keep his mind from wondering.  
Was he going to get STDs? What if Kyle had mono and didn't tell him before they started kissing? Thank god Finn was his brother now, and straight, and never liked Kurt, _otherwise_ Kurt could have gotten mono from kissing him. That would have sucked.

What was Blaine doing? Was Kyle going to come in his mouth soon? This was cool and all, and Kurt was pleased that the other boy was moaning softly and bucking his hips sometimes, but he didn't like the sudden gagging that kept surprising him, forcing him to immediately pull off Kyle's dick so he wouldn't choke. But maybe that was kind of cool, because it only meant that Kurt would eventually get better at it, right?

Maybe he'd be able to deep throat Blaine someti--NO.  
He couldn't think about that. His pants were getting too tight. He couldn't do anything more with Kyle without Blaine finding out then. Shit, was he even going to tell him?

After he swallowed, a wave of realization hit him: He just gave his first blow-job to someone he didn't know at a random high school party. _My life is such a Hollywood cliché right now._

It was to someone that wasn't Blaine. _Stop that._

"Thanks for that. Did you want me to help you out?" 

_Don't look so pleased, asshole. I don't like you anymore. Go away._ "N-No. That's okay. I'm fine."

"Um, yeah? Okay. Hey, sorry to do this to you, but I need to get home. That was fun though, thanks."

 _FUCK you._ "You're welcome..."

When Kyle left, Kurt just let himself lean against the bed and spread his legs out on the ground.  
He really needed to relieve himself, but he felt dirty now, pissed at Kyle, and increasingly annoyed. But he couldn't say he was ashamed yet. He wouldn't tell himself that right now. It was what he wanted--the chance to experiment without any regret or embarrassment. As long as Blaine didn't find out until morning.

"Kurt?"  
\----

Blaine had been downstairs, pissed as hell that Kurt had been clinging himself to some random guy. He had _glasses_ , that guy. And he was taller than Kurt, which made Kurt seem like a fragile doll and not the tall-ish, slightly filled-out guy that Blaine knew. And just... That guy wasn't Blaine. And now Blaine felt like an idiot, because he wanted to be that guy.  
Maybe he was drunker than he thought. _Fuck you, Kyle and Kurt, you four-letter K-name jerks._

After Kurt didn't answer three of his calls, Blaine rushed up the stairs to make sure it wasn't too late to stop Kurt from doing something he knew Kurt would regret--Something Blaine would also regret, though he wasn't exactly sure why (but really, he knew.)

He guessed and opened a door that was actually the upstairs bathroom. No Kurt there.  
A door at the end of the upstairs hallway was slightly open, and Blaine immediately knew that Kurt was behind the door, hopefully not losing his virginity to some guy that wouldn't give a fuck about him in the morning. Blaine was almost scared by how angry that thought alone made him.

He barged in, ready to fight anyone or anything that tried to stop him from stopping Kurt, but instead, he just found Kurt sitting on the floor, crying. "Kurt?"

His eyes widened, rushing over to him on the ground. "Kurt! What the hell happened? What'd he do?"

"I fucked up."

"...Are you...?"

"I didn't have sex with him. I gave him a blow-job. And my dick and heart hurt. I-I'm pissed, Blaine. I'm so, so s-sorry."

Blaine wanted so badly to yell at Kurt and ask him why the fuck he would be that stupid and mess around with a person he deemed a douche-bag, but seeing Kurt look that confused and torn just wore his anger away quickly.

He sighed and helped Kurt stand up only to sit down on the bed with him. Blaine just stared at his friend for a minute, watched him fold his legs and saw all the muscles in his forehead tighten, making his face turn a guilty shade of red.

Kurt sighed, "I just wanted to not feel stupid at parties when people are playing those drunk 'never have I ever' games. Now... I can say that I've done something like that."

Blaine immediately blamed himself. He should have told Burt to have more talks with Kurt or should have done something himself. This situation wouldn't even have been that bad if only Blaine didn't know how harsh Kurt was going to judge himself now.

"Those people playing those games have nothing better to do Kurt, or really, you just shouldn't waste your time caring about what they might think of you. You're better than that." Blaine's tone was soft as he wrapped his arm protectively around him.

When Kurt didn't say anything back, Blaine started to get up, but then Kurt just pulled him back down.  
"Kurt, come on, we need to get you home. Your dad would kill me if I let you stay the night here, and I have to go kick that Kyle-guy's ass, now."

Kurt glared at him, holding Blaine's wrists down as a way to tell him not to get up again. "No, you're too drunk to drive. Drinking while drunk, I mean driving, isn't good, Blaine. Just get in bed with me, you're too, too wasted, okay?"

Blaine laughed a little but got under the covers with Kurt regardless. It probably wasn't a good idea to drive anyway, especially since he'd downed two shots before coming up to find Kurt.

"You love me, Blaine, don't you? Please, kiss me."

"No, Kurt, you're drunk."

Kurt whimpered and snuggled himself into Blaine's side, Blaine unwrapping his arm from around Kurt. "Exactly. I'm so drunk, Blaine. So you can do anything you want to me, and I won't remember it in the morning. Please? I love and respect you so much. Please say you still love and respect me, too. I'm so sorry."

Blaine bit his lip and turned his head to look down at Kurt who now had his head on Blaine's chest with his eyes closed. He sighed, "Yes, Kurt, I'll always...I always love you. You don't have to be sorry, I just don't know why you let that guy take advantage of you."

Kurt slapped his hand on Blaine's chest and sat up, getting a displeasing pained response from the other boy.  
"Don't say that. He didn't _take advantage of me_. God, Blaine, I flirted my ass off, and sure, maybe he was kind of a dick and I'd rather have you been my first and--OH. Oh, um, wait, wuh...Yeah, okay, whatever, I just said it. It's not like you never guessed it. That's what makes you ten times more of a dick than Kyle will ever be to me."

Blaine sat up to meet Kurt's heart-broken glare. Blaine frowned, "What? Why do you think that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and blinked back a few tears. _I'm going to cry like a fucking man, goddammit._  
He took a moment to compose himself before speaking, hearing all the noise in the room fall silent. 

"You should have and should be my first everything, Blaine." He let his eyes fall to his lap, not wanting to see whatever look Blaine could have been giving him.  
"I wanted you to be them, at least. I know you don't, but since we're always honest with each other, I just thought you should know that there's always going to be a part of me that wants you. I'm sorry if that's not a fair thing to say. I just, whenever I hear your name, I can't help but _feel_. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. God, Kurt, _please_ don't ever apologize for that." 

Kurt looked over to see Blaine looking as serious and sincere as he'd ever seen him. It was kind of beautiful.

"I needed someone to distract me from you, Blaine. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I disappointed myself more, sort of. Kyle was pretty hot though, I mean, it was really cool when he--"

"I don't need to hear it. Leave that for Mercedes and Rachel gossip."  
They smirked at each other awkwardly before both boys stared down at their laps.

Kurt sighed, hearing the party downstairs quiet down. "You might want to lock the door before someone else wants to sleep in here. I don't want to deal with drunk bitches right now, thanks."

Blaine laughed a little, hopping off the bed to lock the door, and then quickly got back under the covers with Kurt.  
"I love you, okay? I just expected better for you."

"You're better for me."

"...No. You're too good for me, Kurt. I've known that since we first met."

Kurt's head was feeling heavier and so he forced Blaine to lay down so he could use his chest as a pillow again. Kurt pat Blaine's chest down as if to be propping a pillow up for better comfort, stealing another laugh from the boy next to him.

"Maybe we're too good for each other that it eventually evens out. Let's just pretend that my mistake tonight is as unfortunate as your decision two years ago to date Rachel for two minutes. Deal?"

"What? No. No deal. Rachel's way better than Kyle. But just wait, I'm sure I'll do something by the end of summer that is equally as bad as yours."

"See? We are equals then. Deal with it, Blaine Anderson. You want to be my teenage dream. You always will."

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, hearing Kurt's breath getting shallower as he felt him fall asleep on his chest. "No regrets, just love," Blaine sang barely above a whisper.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt said loud enough to wake him up from almost falling asleep.

"Uh, what?"

"Do you think I'm pretty without any make-up on?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Do you think I'm funny... when I tell the punch-line wrong?"

Blaine stifled a laugh, "Um, no, sorry, not really. It's cute, sometimes, I guess--"

"Let's go all the way tonight?"

"No. Kurt..."

"Then shut up so I can sleep on your chest and wake-up tomorrow with a gargantuan hangover knowing we're boyfriends, because I know that you're jealous."

"Ew, I am not jealous."

"Don't 'ew' my amazing blow-job capabilities. You missed out, don't hate."

"I'm not kissing you for at least a week."

"Fine, then it's one more week that you're further away from getting the best night of your life."

"Kurt, okay, shut up. I want sleep."

"No, I do. Shut up."

Blaine shut up.

"...Blaine? Goodnight."

"Mhm."

"Say it, fucker."

"Goodnight, Kurt, I love you."

"Love you and your abs of justice, too."


End file.
